


流光

by mobilesuitk



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Broken Friendship, Brotherly Love, Gen, Siblings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilesuitk/pseuds/mobilesuitk
Summary: 記憶中，我們掌中曾經握住，那微弱的暖光。





	流光

**Author's Note:**

> 取自HoMe 5：The lost road and other writings中關於Curufin與Angrod的友誼設定。

 

　　他現在身處在一座森林裡。他很清楚，這是個夢境。庫路芬不禁咧嘴一笑，連做夢都夢到不愉快的東西。是的，森林，他孩提時代最懼怕的場所。

 

 

　　兒時，庫路芬總認為在森林底處，有著會將一切都吞蝕殆淨的虛空，越往裡面走就越會被它給吸引進去，最後，就這麼被那・個・給・吃・掉。還有，上頭那交錯縱橫的枝枒與樹葉，它們將蔚藍的晴空切割得支離破碎，而那些剩餘的晴光碎片，根本無法溫暖他顫抖的心靈。

 

　　當他把這些話告訴父兄時，通常都會引起一陣此起彼落的大笑。

 

　　害怕，這個字眼完全不屬於費諾家族。更何況，他是個精靈。一個膽怯於森林的精靈？這就更加匪夷所思。

 

　　「Atarinke，你是看書看到昏頭了吧？」卡蘭希爾最愛彈著他的額頭如此嘲笑。　　

 

　　「沒事就多出來走走，不要成天窩在家裡。」面對這些奚落，他只能摸著有些發紅的額頭，咬著下嘴唇沉默不語。

 

　　現在，他已經脫離那恐懼森林的童年許久。再者，經歷那一連串的背叛、戰爭、算計、分離與血腥後，他早就將畏懼拋到遙遠的過去，連同……　　

 

　　庫路芬環顧四周，他發現這裡的氣流近幾乎是靜止，沒有光，也沒有聲響，有的只是那滲進毛細孔中的寒冷。上方的枝葉層層交疊，好似釘死於天空下，宛如黑夜。他把目光移向前方。深綠、鉻綠、碧璽綠、暗綠，乃至黑暗，一層一層，由淺而深，形成了個令人暈眩的綠色漩渦。庫路芬甚至有種錯覺，前方的空間已經開始扭曲變形。

　　

　　回頭望去，背後完全沒有色彩，那是無邊無涯的虛空。

 

　　

　　——看來只有往前走。

　　想著，庫路芬冷哼一下，他竟然墮落到在夢裡都保持著不動的理性，還真可笑。

　　

　　腳下的草地出乎意料的乾爽，走動的時候衣襬稍稍揚起，可是，他仍然感覺不到流動的空氣，這種全然的死寂真讓人感到不快。

　　

　　他就這麼走向深處。

　　

　　猛然間，庫路芬感覺到自己踩到一團潮濕的爛泥，冷冰冰的寒意，從腳底漫延至頭頂。此時他耳邊響起極其熟悉的聲音。

　　

　　 _——你還要繼續走下去嗎？_

_——我還有退路嗎？_

_庫路芬在心裡說著。往前邁出，稀爛的泥土漫過他的腳踝。_

  
_——你要不要看看你踩的是什麼？_

_如果你的意思是指這些是由鮮血所形成，那倒不必。_

_這聲音他明明再熟捻不過，為什麼他想不起來？_

_好像賭氣般，他不斷往前走，每走一步就越陷進濕泥裡。_

_——你不後悔？_

_有那麼瞬間，他的腦中閃過芬羅德的臉龐。_

_——……不。_

_——唉，Atarinke啊……_

_啊啊，他想起來了。_

_「安格羅德，安格羅德。」_

_庫路芬細細呢喃著。有陣冰涼滑過他的臉龐。_

 

 

　　　「Curvo，Curvo。」

 

　　庫路芬發覺有人輕輕正搖著他，漸漸的，他緩緩轉醒，迷濛間，他迎上一張親切的面孔。

  
　　「伊露維塔啊，你可終於醒了。」

 

　　那個人像是鬆了口氣般，伸手把他額前的頭髮往上撥去。庫路芬露出淺淺的微笑。其實腦袋還有些搞不清楚狀況，他扭動著想要坐起身，一陣劇痛自左肩胛傳來。這個時候他才完全清醒。

 

　　——對，他受了傷，就在幾天前那場追逐戰中，被一隻半獸人用弓箭射中肩膀。

 

  
　　「拜託別亂動，等下要是讓傷口裂開，我可不管。」

 

　　凱勒鞏靈巧地把多餘的枕頭枕在床頭，小心翼翼扶起受傷的弟弟，讓他背靠枕頭坐著。他端起放在床邊小桌上的水杯，坐到弟弟的身邊，庫路芬將頭倚在兄長的右肩，汲取他的體溫。當他還是小男孩的時候，只要是受傷或者心情不好，他總是會往凱勒鞏的身上蹭去。

 

　　「先把水給喝了，有話等下再說。」

 

　　啜飲著哥哥遞來的水，凝視著凱勒鞏俊美的臉，看見對方蒼藍色的眼睛底下，有著兩道深深的黑影。庫路芬心裡泛起異樣的漣漪，眼皮也隨之滾燙起來。

 

　　「我讓Tyelpe先回去休息，那孩子這幾天也都睡不好。」

 

　　把被喝空的杯子攥在手心，凱勒鞏的臉部線條顯得格外柔和。

 

　　「讓你們擔心了。」

 

　　庫路芬望著窗外的月色，伊希爾以情人的溫柔撫摸著萬物，舒服的涼意滑過肌膚，幾朵雲彩自那銀色的外表飄過，在地板上投下流離的陰影。

 

　　「你也實在太不小心，半獸人的箭是什麼情況你又不是不清楚。」

 

　　凱勒鞏用臉頰輕輕摩蹭那頭黑髮︰「這不像你的作風，Curvo，那時候你在想什麼？」

 

　　聽著凱勒鞏饒有磁性的低沉嗓音，庫路芬閉上眼睛。

 

 

　　箭矢銳利的聲響劃破空氣，耳邊傳來的是利器刺進肉體而後又拔出的摩擦聲。伴隨著惱人的尖叫，那些穢物的髒血污了翠綠的草地，鮮嫩的綠草上綻放出朵朵腐敗的花。他不斷呼出厚重的氣息，透明的汗水滑落，滴入色彩斑駁的土地，在轉換與晃動的視覺下，有隻紅鹿靜靜佇立在旁。

 

　　牠好像是嚇壞了，就這麼動也不動的站在戰場外。牠的眼神吸引了庫路芬的注意力，就在那時候，他做出極度不合理的決斷——保護那頭紅鹿。

 

　　這可是犯上戰場的大忌。當然，他也付出了個不大不小的代價，一道箭射中他的肩膀。

 

　　張開眼睛，他淡淡說著︰「我看到一頭紅鹿。」

 

　　 「就因為一頭紅鹿？」

 

　　凱勒鞏有種暈眩的感覺。

 

　　「是。」

　　庫路芬至今還能夠想起牠眼神，褐色的眼睛裡有著蘊含母性的光芒，好像是懷孕了吧？

 

　　這讓他想起那位有著一頭少見的紅髮，褐色的眼裡揉合堅強意志與溫柔笑意的女性。至今她仍然遠在大海的彼端，在那個被他們拋棄的故鄉裡。

 

 

　　「你知道嗎？哥哥，牠讓我想起了，我們的母親。」

 

　　灰色的眼眸閃過孩子般的神色。凱勒鞏嘆了口氣。

 

　　其實，要不是後來的那些事，他還是家裡那個備受父母寵愛的孩子。

 

　　「我真是敗給你。」

 

　　凱勒鞏下了這個結論。

 

　　「你就當作這是我唯一一次的神智不清吧。」

 

　　「哥哥。」

 

　　「嗯？」

 

　　「我剛剛夢見安格羅德。」

 

　　庫路芬的語調透露出一絲不可見聞的疲倦。凱勒鞏輕柔地撫摸著他的臂膀。

 

　　  
　　安格羅德，他們的堂弟，跟他的親弟弟艾格諾爾在驟火之戰中陣亡；而他與他的弟弟……凱勒鞏面色複雜的看著庫路芬——則從那場戰役死裡逃生，進入納國斯隆德——安格羅德親兄長芬羅德的領地。

 

  
　　他們的情誼早就結束在天鵝港的那場血親之戰裡。別人或許不清楚，他們曾經是親密無間的好友。

 

　　「我知道，我有聽到你的夢話。」

 

　　「將這種無聊的事給忘了吧。」

 

　　嘴唇碰到的是依舊發燙的額頭，凱勒鞏把弟弟更往自己拉近。

 

　　「我的弟弟……」

 

　　他像夢囈般低吟著：「我不會讓任何人傷害你，甚至是我自己。」

 

　　


End file.
